1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of modelling a text based document for use in generating a user content preference profile and in particular to a system and method for modelling text based documents in multiple languages.
2. Background Art
Content modelling and profiling systems allow content that can be accessed by a user to be modelled. The modeling results may then be used by a profiling system to generate user's interest and update a profile associated with a user when the user accesses the content such as electronic or internet based content such as web-pages, text based content such as e-books, audio and video related content electronically accessible by a users through a network. The user profile may be used for various purposes. For example, a user profile may be used to indicate the user's preferences or interests as determined by the profiling system based on the content the user has accessed. User profiles may be used by an advertising provider in order to provide targeted ads to the user based on the profile.
Typically, a modelling and profiling system are designed to process content that can be defined by text based documents either providing the content or metadata describing the content and build profiles in a common language. As such, if the content a user views are in different languages, a single modelling and profiling system is not able to build a user profile based on all of the content viewed by the user. If multiple modelling and profiling systems are used, it is difficult to create and maintain all of the different modelling and profiling systems.
As such, it is desirable to have a modelling a profiling system that can model documents in different languages and create or update profiles based on the modeling results.